1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device (LED) is a device which converts an electrical signal into infrared ray, ultraviolet ray or light using characteristics of compound semiconductors. LEDs are now being applied to devices such as home appliances, remote controls, electronic signboards, displays, a variety of automatic appliances and the like and the application range thereof continues to expand.
Generally, a miniaturized LED is fabricated as a surface mount device such that it can be directly mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate. Accordingly, an LED lamp used as a display device is also developed as a surface mount device. Such a surface mount device may replace a conventional lamp and is used as a lighting display, a character display, an image display or the like, rendering various colors.
Meanwhile, in the light emitting device, great crystal defects such as dislocation occur on the semiconductor layer due to great lattice mismatch between the substrate and the semiconductor layer. Such crystal defects increase leakage current of the light emitting device and the active layer of the light emitting device may be broken by strong field when exterior static electricity is applied. Accordingly, in order to apply the light emitting device to lighting devices, a predetermined level or higher of resistance to electrostatic discharge (ESD) is required.